Darkness Games
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: They forgot him like a bad memory. They should've. Now, playing their Holiday Game, they're weakest afterards. And he has the perfect plan and the perfect key. They're gunna pay. He won't be forgetten for long. He'll rise up and briing up a new Dark Age with him. Rate M for later chapters.


_**I do not own!**_

_**I've watched to much Rise of the Gardians laterly. And this came to my mind!**_

_**Summary: They forgot him like a bad memory. They should've. Now, playing their Holiday Game, they're weakest afterards. And he has the perfect plan and the perfect key. They're gunna pay. He won't be forgetten for long. He'll rise up and briing up a new Dark Age with him.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Let The Games Begin!**_

The Warren was full of life. And more than just Bunnymunds little eggs. From the Holiday Spirits to the oddball Spirits of the Year to the four Seasonal Spirits. Baby New Years, Valentines and Baby Cupid, Saint Patrick, Bunnymund, Willow-The-Wisp, Pilly Pilgrim, North, Sandy the Sandman, Toothina the Toothfariy, Fourth, Father Time, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, Autum Rose, Summer Lucci and Spring Lily.

"Oh," The hyper active fall spirit shreiked flying about wtht falling leaves of all colors drifting around her."I love these games! So much fun!" She fell around the young winter spirit, spring spirit and summer spirit. "Seeing who can deal with us the best. The holiday spirits hate us the most during these games."

"We'll get over it Rose." Bunny laughed. "Well," He eyed Jack. "Most of you."

"Hey!" The winter tike yelled with a half hate fill smile and half 'I don't care' look. e really was paying attention for once. Bunny had explained the basics of these 'games'. Who could do the best with their holiday and under pressure of season and weather. But he, and the other seasonal spirits were judges aong with Sandy, Toothina, Mother Nature, Father Rime and Fourth. And it all started in a few day on New Years day.

"Ah, I love contests!" North gave a hearty laugh. "This year, Christmas will win! Val, be ready, I'll beat out your chocolate candies and whatever else your holiday is all about." His voice drifted off in mental thought.

"Oh no mate. Easter will win." Bunny said.

"Holloween is a childs' favorite hoilday! You're all gunna lose!" Willows dark face lite up.

"I'm not even gunna try..." Patrick muttered. "Kids just want to pinch eachother for not wearing green..."

"Love will win over all!" Val said overhead of everyone and Baby Cupid simply giggled.

"I'm with Patrick..." Pilly sighed. "All they want is food..."

"It's going to be a good and long year..." Val laughed looking up to catch the Moon watching over them."Eh Manny?"

Tsar Lunar... The Man in the Moon...

He stared down at the gathering spirits. Their every 400 year annual game were getting under way. In a few days, anger would flare and tricks wwould rise... and Valentines would win yet again. He always wins. They all kno better than to mess with him. And he couldn't blame them.

Val had been around since the very biginning of time itself. Love. That's what makes the world go round. Year after year, centurie after centrie, millina after millina he makes sure the world lives on. Sure, the humans are capale of finding love on their on, but not for long. They confuse love with lust more times than not. Val made sure their love lasted till the end.

But he couldn't shake this feeling that somrhting bad was happening... or at least was going to. He could see Pitch, tortured by his own nightmares, but up to nothing. So why did he have this feeling? He really hoped he was being paranoid.

Ten years... Ten years of nightmares and pain... And he was still just a 'bad dream'. A bad dream that's been long forgotten! But not for much longer... Oh no...

Slowly, Pitch drug his limp and swollen limps out of bed. Countless empty cages hung from his ceiling like reminders of his failures. But soon they would be filled. Filled with the spirits. It was the time of their stupid games, they'd be worn to no end after their respective holiday, eaching keeping to themselves unless they feel like 'screwing' with eachother.

His Nightmares gave him the perfect idea. Love. Without it, the world was over. Not quite what he anted, but he could ork on the later. No plan was perfect... Nor was Valentines... He was the key. The perfect ey to a near perfect lan.

"Let the games," He laughed. "Begin..."

"Fireworks!" Jack yelled, small snowflakes swirling about as he flew in a rush as the final minutes of the year were ticking away. "Kangaroo! Fireorks!"

"Yes frostbite. Now sit down and be quite and wait!" The 6'1'' Pooka yelled.

"Let him be Bunny!" North laughed. "He's having fun."

"Fun? He's being loud mate. And annoying."

"You're no better Bunnymund." Val stated with smirk holding Baby Cupid and Babby New Years on his lap.

"Jack!"A voice yelled. It was Jamie with Sophie close behind.

"Jamie!" The winter spirit yelled.

"Anklebitter..." Bunny laughed as Sophie gave the Easter Bunny a fake mad face at the chidish nickname.

"It's almost time you guys!" Tooth said, her little fairies around her. "20 seconds!"

"15." North laughed.

"10," Jack yelled. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Fireworks lighting up the sky.

"And let the games begin!"

Behind him, Val swore that he saw Pitch watching them. Then again, it could've just been a shadow... or black sand...

"My key..." He heard. And he didn't like it.

"Watch over us Manny..." He muttered, the moon shining brightly above them, even over the many fireworks. "Cause I sense bad things ahead."

_**GuardianOfHell**_

_**June 25**_


End file.
